Radio
by AshleyisaThriller
Summary: Nick has to buy Thad a new Radio and while he is he meets the most beautiful blond boy ever. Way better than summary Enjoy! NIFF.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Nick invites this hot Radio shake worker to a Warbler party. Also, I didn't put real phone # follow me on Tumblr: Ashley-R5 My brother gave me this prompt xD Enjoy! Plus, I don't own anything at all. Not Niff. Not Glee. Not the Warblers. Not Radio Shack. Not Sony. Not Fanta. *******

"Nick," a familiar voice stopped Nick in his track. He was walking the hall way of Dalton Academy for boys. Thad skipped all the way over to Nick. "When are you going to get me a new stereo? We can't have a party without a stereo. And since you spilled beer all over the last one, you've got to get it." Nick groaned and said, "Yeah, yeah, I'll go after school today." "Great," he smiled and walked away.

Later that day Nick went to Radio Shack to buy Thad a new stereo. He went straight to the counter to ask for help. Thad wanted the exact radio of the last one he had.

"Hi," Nick began to talk to the blonde boy that was behind the counter, "I need to buy exactly a silver and blue Sony stereo."

The blonde, who was about Nick's age, chuckled, "Alright. I can help you find that." The boy came around the counter and headed to the far end of the store, Nick followed. They stopped in front of the exact stereo Nick was looking for.

"Uh, wow. This is it. Thanks." Nick was surprised the boy found it that quickly.

"Well, a lot of guys come in here to get this one, exactly dressed like you." Nick laughed and caught the blonde's gaze and he smiled, making Nick suck in a breath. The worker was beautiful. He had short, bleach blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes. And it was the first time Nick realized how tall he was, Jeff was at least four inches taller than him. "I'm Nick," he extended his hand and the boy shook it.

"Jeff," he picked up the stereo and started moving towards the counter, "I'll just ring you up then."

For some weird reason, Nick panicked. He didn't want to leave Jeff just yet. He quickly thought of something, "Actually, I need a zebra phone case."

Jeff shot Nick a strange look but set the stereo down and wondered over to phone sections, with Nick at his heels. "It for my sister," Nick instantly regretted saying that. Nick didn't have a sister or any siblings for that matter.

Jeff nodded and continued to look for the phone case. "Do you have any siblings of your own?" Nick asked, sounding as stupid as he felt. Jeff chuckled, "Yeah, a six year old sister, total brat. How old is yours?"

"Uh... Sixteen." Great, more lies, thought Nick.

"She your twin," the blonde asked.

Nick was taken back, "What? You think I'm sixteen?"

"Uh... Sorry, I was just guessing." Jeff said look at Nick from head to toe. Nick was short for his age but he was quite buff. He had brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"I'm eighteen. Twelve grade. Eighteen," Nick said, sounding more offended than he actually was.

Jeff laughed, "Clam down, Nicky. I got it, eighteen." He found the case and started heading back to the counter with Nick.

"Nicky?" Jeff just laughed and started ringing up Thad's stereo and Nick's fake sister's phone case.

"Is that all?" Jeff asked, smiling.

"Uh... No." Nick had no idea what he was doing.

"No?" Jeff said with a frown.

"Uh... My friend is having a party... Do you want to come?"

Jeff's eyes went wide, "Uh... Sorry, but... I don't really know you."

Nick wasn't leaving without a fight, "Of course you do. I'm Nick, and I go to Dalton." Nick gestured to his school uniform. "It's a Glee club party."

"You're in the glee club?" Jeff asked, leaning down on his elbows.

"Yep," Nick said, also leaning down on his elbows, their face only two feet away. Nick had no idea where his courage was coming from.

"You a good singer," Jeff asked, his eyebrow slightly raised. A shiver went down Nick's spine. This look gave him the desire to answer any question the cute boy asked, he would tell him his mother's weight if he asked with that face. Nick cleared his throat.

"I'd say so."

"You know, I love to dance. And I'm pretty good at it too," Jeff said.

"There'll be dancing at the party," Nick flirted. Before Jeff could answered two nerdy looking guys walked in. Both of the boys stood up straight, getting strange looks from the two nerds.

"That'll be fifty-two dollars and sixty-nine cents." Jeff said his face red as ever. Nick couldn't help but smirk and think how cute. He pulled out his wallet and handed Jeff the money. Jeff cashed it into that cash register and handed Nick back the change.

"Have a good day, Nicky," he said with a wink.

Nick grabbed his items and was out the door before he realized that Jeff had slipped a piece of paper in his hand. He put his change and his recite in his pocket and read the note: "###-###-#### Call me. I need directions to your party. ;) Xxx" Nick smiled to himself and stashed Jeff's number in his pocket and headed to Dalton.

It was two days since the meeting a Radio Shack, when Nick finally called Jeff. Nick was sitting on a red bean bag chair, his upper body consumed in its mass, his feet planted straight on the ground, his brown eyes glued to his phone. He read the number again and again and with each time his smile grew more and more. Finally building up enough courage, he pressed 'Call'.

"Hello?" Jeff's voice ran through Nick's phone, giving Nick goose bumps.

"Hey there, it's Nick."

"Oh, finally decided to call?" Jeff asked flirtatiously.

Nick chuckled, "Yep. I thought you'd need to know how to get there, if you're coming that is."

"I haven't decided. I still don't know you that well," Jeff flirted.

"Ah, I see," said Nick, his smile fading, his mind began to fill with the image of how creepy he must be.

"But you are pretty damn cute" said Jeff from the other side of the phone. And just like that all the terrible images that hunted him a moment ago vanished and replaced with the face of the Radio Shack employee, he once again found himself smiling from ear to ear.

At that same time Nick's best friend Trent came into their dorm room. Seeing Nick on the phone, he kept quiet.

"So, if I decided to show up, I'll need directions," Jeff sat on the front porch, while his little sister, Jane, chased around their little dog, Taco.

"Alright. Alright. I'll text them to you, Jeffy," Nick giggled madly, making Trent raise an eyebrow at him, Nick shrugged.

"Hah. 'Jeffy'? I like it, especially when you say it," Jeff flirted. They both laughed.

"So, I'll see you then."

"I already said that I hadn't made my mind up, Nicky."

"Oh, I'll see you then," Nick said sternly but flirty. Before Jeff could reject or argue, Nick hung up the phone.

"What the hell was that?" Trent asked right away. "You're face is a bit red."

"Oh," said Nick softly, his thoughts lingering on weather if Jeff's face was also a bit red.

"So, who is he?"

"What? Oh, Uh... His name's Jeff. He works at Radio Shack."

"Is he hot?" Trent asked with excitement.

"Extremely," Nick replied, blushing madly again.

"Is he-" Trent began but was cut off by Nick.

"No more. He'll be at the party this Saturday. Now, shut up and let's go. I'm starving," Nick grabbed his car keys and headed toward the door, Trent following behind talking about how he would Jeff and his wedding designer.

I hope you lot like it. I'll have the new chapter up very soon. Like, soooooon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Niff, glee, Thad, Trent, doctor who, McFly, Harry Potter, Plain White T's, Ed Sheeran. Or practically anything in this... So yeah...  
Enjoy!  
Follow me on Tumblr: Ashley-R5  
& Twitter: IAshleyMunson

The music blasted from Thad's new stereo, red plastic cups laid everywhere, everyone who was invited was there, except Jeff. The common room was full of people dancing from left to right. The air lingered with beer and loud music Nick kept the song's rhythm with foot. He glanced at the door every few often, taking quick sips of his alcohol. He wasn't that thirsty but he wanted to keep the butterfly's down, besides he wanted to look busy to some degree. He sat on the common room's couch, the tension throughout his body battling the slow, warm numb feeling from the alcohol. He wanted Jeff to walk through the door to great him with that damn cute face of his. There were guys and girls dancing all around him. He wanted to dance but with Jeff. Nick was so sure Jeff would show up...  
"Why the long face, Duval? Perk up, you are coming home with me," Sebastian Smythe smirked. Sebastian was always flirting with every guy with a heartbeat, which didn't bother Nick as much as it did when Sebastian first started going to Dalton.  
"None of your business, Smythe," He said as he got up to get more beer, pushing against the dancing crowd to make his way across the room. The tension began to return to his body. While Nick began to pour his drink, he felt a unfamiliar pair of arms around him, "Do you want to dance?"  
Nick spun around. His tension raising his heart to his throat and in a sudden moment it all just vanished and replaced with a happiness that was almost intoxicating. The sight of the tall blond boy was truly overwhelming. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt, black jeans with matching black converse.  
His body was lean, perfect by appearance; Nick couldn't help but think that if Jeff was standing still he would look like a manikin in a store window. Nick placed his cup down, "I don't know Jeff, not really my song"  
"I see" smirked Jeff looking down at his converse "But you are pretty damn cute" Nick said thinking how clever he was he couldn't help but think how smooth he was. Jeff looked up, his incredible smile starching across his face "I see what you did there" Both boys laughed. "Tell you what Nick, you dance with me and I will share with you the best candy ever made".  
Nick grinned. "Unless you're talking about Red Vines your having a slow start" Nick said smiling. Jeff raised his eyebrows with his smile getting still more magnificent despite how hard that was for Nick to believe. "Oh Nicky, my very cute friend I'm onto a very fast start". Jeff pulled a bag of Red Vines from his pocket, the bag was half full. The boys laughed again there was a rhythm to how these two boys laughed together. The song that was playing came to an end and the dance floor began to clear up.  
Thad walked into the center of the dance floor with a microphone in his hand. "Alright fellow party goers this next song is a request from my buddy Trent who in turn has requested this song for his roommate because and I quote " Make that cute radio shack guy work for it". The crowd broke into soft laugh no idea to the inside joke. Nick's face want red. Embarrassment was taking him over. He began cursing Trent's name under his breath to vent to to let some of the red in his face to fade. Jeff stood there with a red vine in his mouth, still smiling. A new song came on and Nick's heart jumped. This was his favorite song and he loved to dance to it. Nick looked into Jeff's eyes, they were a hazel color. "I love this song" he said.  
Jeff stared back "Would you like to dance, now that your song?" Jeff said handing him a red vine Nick grabbed one and took a bite it was amazing truly the best candy ever.  
"I'd love to," said Nick. Jeff grabbed Nick's hand, making both their hearts race faster, and guided him towards the dance floor.  
Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick's waist and Nick wrapped his around Jeff's neck. They were gliding to the music, people joining on the dance floor. Nick could hear Trent yelling, "Nick and Jeff! Oh, Niff! Ship it! I am the runner of that ship!"  
Nick tried his best to ignore him and hoped that Jeff didn't hear it.  
By the end of the song both boys were sweaty and thirsty.  
"I don't drink though," Jeff protested, as Nick dragged him off the dance floor.  
"I'd give you Fanta, but that's in my dorm."  
"Well, I'd rather have that than alcohol," Jeff pouted, he was just as cute when he pouted.  
"Fine, let's go to my dorm," Nick smirked.  
"Uh..." Jeff's face flushed. "I don't think that..."  
"It's okay. Trust me," Nick smiled a reassuring smile at Jeff. Jeff felt weak in the knees.  
"Fine," the blonde agreed.

*

They made their way to Nick and Trent's dorm room. Jeff told Nick about his school and how he was picked on for being gay. Nick told him how he hadn't come out to his parents.  
They stopped in front of a cherry wood door marked as '3'. Nick unlocked the door. He was so embarrassed when he opened the door, Nick's and Trent's dirty clothes were all in one corner, empty Fanta bottles laid everywhere, Nick's face flushed entirely.  
Nick flew to the mini fridge grabbed an orange Fanta and pushed Jeff back out and slammed the door shut behind them.  
"What? I don't get a tour?" Jeff asked flirtatiously.  
"Nope," the brunette started to move toward the commons, until he realized Jeff wasn't following him. He turned around but Jeff wasn't there. He quickly walked back down the hall towards his dorm. Nick wanted to bang his head against the wall; he had forgotten to lock the door back up.  
Nick stalked back to his room to see an adorable looking blonde relaxing on his bed. Jeff was all stretched out with his hands behind his head.  
"'Sup, Shorty?"  
Nick had to stop himself from pouncing on the blonde right then and there.  
"I'm not that short," he said as he closed the door behind him. He took a few steps toward the need making Jeff shoot up fast.  
He laughed nervously, "Well, you're short for me."  
Jeff glanced around the room and noticed some amazing things. Nick had a McFly poster, also a Doctor Who poster and a few Harry Potter posters. Jeff smiled at the fact that him and Nick had so much in common.  
Nick sat at the end of the bed, "Do you want to go back to the party?"  
"Uh, Not quite yet," Jeff smirked. He sat up and scammed the pile of DVDs on Nick's night stand. "You have amazing taste," he said, glancing at the posters.  
Nick blushed a little hand said, "I think so." He put his iPod on the iPod duct and pressed play. The song 'Our Song' by the Plain White T's began. "So, can I hear you sing?"  
Jeff's face flushed, "I don't know."  
"Come on," Nick began singing along with the song. He stood up and grabbed Jeff's smooth hands and pulled him off the bed. They started to sway to the music, Nick lightly humming the song. Finally, a minute into the song, Jeff started to sing. Nick sucked in a breath; Jeff voice was magical and inspirational. Jeff slowly spun Nick all the way around. The song finally ended and the two boys still swayed to the silence.  
"You have a beautiful voice," Nick said, his voice muffled because his head was rested in the crook of Jeff's neck.  
"I wanna hear you sing," Jeff said, moving to the iPod duct. It started playing 'Kiss Me' by Ed Sheeran.  
"Sing."  
Nick rolled his eyes and started to sing along. Nick's beautiful voice filled the air and made Jeff's jaw drop.  
Nick gently hit the bottom of his chin and held out his hand. Jeff took his it and they started to sway again.  
About an hour later the boys were sitting on the floor with their back against Nick's bed, sharing their life stories to each other, while the music played lowly in the back ground.  
"I have to confess to something," Nick said. "I mean, it's stupid but I kinda of lied to you." Nick chuckled slightly, nervously.  
"Oh, yeah?" Jeff sounding only slightly offended.  
"I know I said I had a twin sister but I actually don't. I don't even have siblings," the brunette admitted.  
"What? Then why did you tell me you had a sister?"  
"I had to think of something so you would keep talking to me," Nick said, avoiding the blonde's gaze.  
"So, you made up a twin?"  
"I had too," Nick met Jeff's gaze. Jeff smiled at him and he smiled back.  
All Nick wanted to do was lean just a little bit closer and kiss him but he didn't want Jeff to get uncomfortable.  
Jeff wasn't sure if he should kiss Nick or not. But if they stayed like this for any longer, it will mostly like get awkward.  
Nick decided he was going to do it. He was gonna kiss him. But before he could even lean in, Jeff reached his hand around and pulled Nick into a kiss.  
At first, Nick was to stunned but a few moments later he got into the kiss.  
They were both turned slightly towards each other. Nick gently put his hand on the taller of the two's knee.  
All of a sudden the door pushed open and the two jumped apart.  
"Opps," Trent giggled and stumbled in, closing the boy behind him. He kicked off his shoes and fell face on his bed.  
"Trent?"  
The only answer Nick got was a loud snore.  
Jeff giggled and started to stand up, "I should probably go."  
Nick stood quickly, "Already?"  
"Nicky, it's already one in the morning. Your roommate's passed out drunk and kinda killed the mood."  
Nick mentally noted to kill Trent for messing up this moment.  
"I do hope you call me," Jeff said as he slipped on his Fall Out Boy hoodie.  
"Tomorrow," Nick's suggested.  
Jeff walked to the door, Nick following.  
"Sounds good to me," Jeff said and leaned in to kiss Nick gently goodbye.  
And Jeff left without another word.

Like it?

Review?

I'll try and post another chapter as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites.  
This might be my last one if I can't get another idea for another chapter.  
I'll totally consider any ideas!  
Don't own anything  
Enjoy!  
Sorry. It took forever, btw.

The blonde threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Nicky! This is perfect."  
They sat center stage, row 36 at the two's favorite band ever, McFly, concert. At a McFly concert! Nick's dad had gotten them amazing tickets for being the amazing business man that he is.  
Nick was grateful that they just happened to be touring and stopped in Columbus on his and Jeff's five months anniversary.  
It was defiantly loud but the brunette heard his boyfriend and squeezed his hand.  
The two made it through the concert without having a heart attack. They made their way back to Nick's car. Jeff kept saying how great it was until the got on the highway. Jeff fell asleep, still holding Nick's free hand, while his head rested on the window.  
It was past four in the morning by the time they pulled into the parking lot of Dalton. Jeff had agreed to stay the night in Nick's dorm room. Trent, Nick's roommate, was staying at his parents house for the weekend.  
"Jeff, babe," he tried to shake the blonde awake, gently. But the blonde was out. The brunette sighed, got out and walks to the other side of his car. He grabbed Jeff by his waist pulled him towards his dorm. The blonde landed face first onto his boyfriend's bed and snuggled into the very warm red comforter. It smelled like Nick and Jeff loved the smell. Nick changed from his close into a faded shirt and boxers. Jeff got up, reluctantly, and changed into just boxers, leaving his chest exposed. Jeff staggered back to his boyfriend and landed on top of his chest and cuddled into the crook of his neck. Jeff felt the pair of lips on his shoulder and smiled. Nick trailed his lips along the other boy's should and collarbone, leaving tiny purple marks behind him.  
"Nicky," Jeff mumbled into the soft skin.  
"Mhm," Nick's hand had slid up the blonde's thigh, just under the hem of the bottom of the boxers and pulling gently.  
Jeff pulled from his boyfriend's neck and ran his fingers on the hem of the brunette's boxers.  
Both of the boys filled with lust. Jeff's lips found Nick's. The blonde quickly pulled Nick's shirt over his head. Their bare chest making contact, sparking something deep down.  
Nick couldn't take it anymore; he ridded the other from his too tight boxers, making Jeff gasp. Jeff recovered quickly from shock and did the same with his boyfriend's boxers. Nick pulled the blonde down. Their fully naked bodies made contacted. Jeff moaned into the kiss.  
But, sadly, it ended as soon as it started.  
Jeff broke away and stroked the brunette's hair out if his face, his hand rested to on his cheek. "I'm just not..."  
"It's okay," Nick whispered, trying to even out his breath, and pulled his boyfriend closer by the waist, snuggling into his warm boyfriend.

At first, when Jeff woke up, he had no clue where he was. He tried to sit up but couldn't. A mess of dark brown hair lying on his chest. Nick stirred and through sleepy eyes looked up at his boyfriend.  
"Morning," The brunette pulled up and kissed Jeff gently on the lips. It was enough to send shivers down the tall one's spine.  
"Good morning," he leaned into Nick again, kissing him.  
"Last night was fun," Nick's grin grew wide. Jeff wasn't sure if Nick was talking about the concert or after the concert.  
Nick became fully aware of his nakedness and pulled the red sheet to his chin. Jeff, however, enjoyed the view. He pulled the sheet away from the brunette and his slid his hand down his boyfriend's stomach, teasingly, making him moan loud while biting his lip. Jeff hand tickled Nick's hipbone. He pulled it way and got up from the bed, making his way to the bathroom.  
"Damn it, Nick," Nick groaned "you are such a tease."  
"Sorry, babe," the blonde poked his head out of the bathroom, "but I got to get to work."

***  
Yeah... Sorry, I haven't posted much and this was really short. But I'll take prompts if you want to send me them in my ask box on tumblr. AshleyThriller


End file.
